Karena Dia Kakakku
by BoltScarhead
Summary: Ventura Malfoy, gadis 15 tahun, anak kedua keluarga Malfoy. Seharusnya dia menjadi Princess Slytherin, tapiiiiiiii dia masuk Gryffindor! Terbuang oleh keluarga, dan tidak diakui, satu-satunya hal yang membuat Ventura kuat hanyalah Draco, kakaknya. OneShot!


Hari ini adalah jadwal kunjungan pertama ke Hogsmeade sejak awal tahun ajaran. Udaranya lumayan dingin menurutku, walaupun tidak ada salju yang turun. Aku pun segera turun ke ruang rekreasi untuk menemui teman-temanku yang sudah menunggu daritadi untuk pergi ke Hogsmeade.

"Ve, kok kamu lama sekali sih? Kita udah hampir mati membeku nih gara-gara nungguin kamu." Kata salah seorang temanku yang bernama Sarah, murid kelas 4. Dia 1 tahun lebih muda dariku.

"Iya nih, kamu daritadi ngapain ajasih?" tambah Susan.

"Maaf maaf, tadi aku harus mencari scarf kesayanganku dulu didalam koper."

"Yasudah, ayo kita berangkat, sudah daritadi mengabsen anak-anak yang lain." Ginny berkata.

Kami pun segera memberikan surat ijin kami pada . Untung saja Draco bisa memalsukan tanda tangan ayah supaya aku bisa pergi ke Hogsmeade. Ya, aku adalah adik perempuan satu-satunya Draco Malfoy. Pangeran Slytherin yang ketampanannya sudah tersebar di seantero Hogwarts. Aku bernama Ventura Narcissa Malfoy. Dan aku adalah seorang Gryffindor. Ya,Malfoy di Gryffindor. Aneh bukan? Maka dari itu ayahku sangat tidak menyukaiku. Untung saja masih ada Draco yang sangat menyayangiku. Kami berdua sangat dekat, karna jarak umur kami yang hanya terpaut satu tahun.

"Ve, bagaimana keadaanmu? Kau baik-baik saja?" Draco menghampiri kami.

"Ya, aku baik-baik saja kok. Kau sendiri bagaimana? Mukamu kelihatan pucat. Dan apa itu yang kau bawa?" tanyaku setelah aku melihat sebuah kotak pipih yang dibawanya.

"Aku juga tidak apa-apa kok, hanya sedikit kurang tidur kemarin. Mengerjakan pr. Oh ini, bukan apa-apa kok. Hanya titipan Pansy." Jawabnya

"Oh begitu, yasudah aku duluan yah Drake. Teman-temanku sudah menunggu."

"Ok, berhati-hatilah Ve" Draco mengacak rambutku sedikit.

Segera setelah Draco pergi, teman-temanku segera menghampiriku.

"Ve, sampai sekarang aku masih heran loh kenapa Draco begitu menyayangimu. Padahal kedua orangtuamu, ehm ya begitulah" Sarah membuka percakapan.

"Aku juga tidak tahu Sar, tapi yang terpenting aku tahu dia menyayangiku dan aku juga menyayanginya. Kalo untuk orang tuaku, yah aku sangat paham mengapa mereka membenciku. Karna aku masuk Gryffindor." Jawabku dengan sendu

"Yasudah, sekarang bukan waktunya untuk bersedih-sedih. Ayo kita ke The Three Broomsticks. Aku ingin sekali Butterbeer." Ajak Ginny

Kami pun berjalan menuju Hogsmeade. Di perjalanan kami bertemu dengan trio Hogwarts. Anehnya Harry melihat Ginny dengan pandangan yang tidak biasanya. Tapi kelihatannya Ginny tidak menyadarinya.

"Oh iya Gin, mengapa kamu tidak pergi dengan Dean ke Hogsmeade hari ini? Malah pergi dengan kami?" aku memulai percakapan

"Aku dan Dean sedang bertengkar. Kau ingat saat uji coba Quidditch kemarin? Dia cemburu saat melihatku membantu Harry mengatur anak-anak yang akan ikut uji coba." Jawabnya dengan murung.

"Oh begitu, yasudah jangan bersedih lagi. Lebih baik kita bersenang-senang hari ini. Lagipula, sebentar lagi kan pesta dansa natal, kalian berdua pasti akan jadi pasangan yang serasi." Hibur Susan. Ginny hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman.

Akhirnya kami pun bergegas menuju The Three Broomsticks sambil berangkulan dan tertawa-tawa. Sesampainya disana, kami segera duduk dan memesan minuman. Tiba-tiba aku melihat Draco berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Dia terlihat agak mencurigakan.

"Hei, kalian tahu tidak anak yang bernama Cormac McLaggen?" Sarah bertanya

"Ya, aku tahu, kemarin dia mengikuti uji coba untuk menjadi Keeper." Ginny menjawab

"Oh ya? Dia terpilih tidak?" sambut Sarah dengan antusias.

"Tidaklah, kan Ron yang terpilih jadi Keeper."

"Memang kenapa sih, kau menanyakan dia? Oh, aku tahu kamu suka kan sama dia?"

"Eh, nggak kok nggak. Apaan sih Ve, kok jadi aku yang diejekin?" jawab Sarah dengan gugup.

Kami pun tertawa melihat wajah Sarah yang merah menahan malu. Setelah selesai minum, kami pun segera keluar menuju Honeydukes untuk membeli beberapa cemilan. Setelah puas berbelanja, kami pun melanjutkan jalan-jalan kami ke Scrivenshaft's Quill Shop, aku butuh beberapa pena baru dan persediaan tinta ku juga habis. Setelah membeli semua yang kami butuhkun, kami pun memutuskan untuk kembali ke Hogwarts.

"Hai Ve, kamu darimana?" Tanya seseorang dibelakangku.

"Hai, yaampun Blaise kamu mengagetkanku saja. Aku dari Scrivenshaft's Quill, membeli peralatan tulis. Kamu sendiri darimana? Kok sendirian? Theodore mana?" tanyaku pada Blaise.

"Aku dari Zonko's, biasa beli alat-alat hiburan, Theo sih lagi jalan ke Madam Puddifoot sama Kathrina Johnson. " jawab Blaise dengan wajah yang sendu.

"Oh gitu, bareng kami aja yuk. Supaya kamu ga sendirian." Ajakku.

"Eh, gausah gausah. Maksudku kalian berdua saja, eng kami masih ada sesuatu yang harus diselesaikan nih. Daaah…" sahut Susan tiba-tiba sambil menarik Ginny dan Sarah ke Hogwarts.

"Ada apa sih dengan mereka? Aneh sekali…"

"Enggg, sudahlah tidak usah dipikirkan. Lebih baik kita jalan saja sekarang." Sahut Blaise

Kami pun akhirnya berjalan berdua menuju Hogwarts. Di perjalanan kami mengobrol tentang banyak hal. Kami memang cukup dekat, walaupun umur kami yang terpaut 1 tahun kami tetap bisa mengobrol tentang banyak hal yang sangat seru. Sampai akhirnya datang Draco yang langsung menabrak Blaise hingga terjatuh.

"Drake! Apa yang kau lakukan?" teriakku terkejut.

"Kamu ngapain sih jalan sama dia? Teman-temanmu yang lain mana?" teriaknya balik

"Loh, memangnya kenapa kalo aku jalan sama dia? Blaise kan temanku. Dia temanmu juga kan."

Draco pun langsng menarikku ke pinggir jalanan meninggalkan Blaise yang mencoba berdiri sambil memegangi bahunya yang kelihatannya sakit gara-gara dorongan Draco tadi.

"Kamu mau tau mengapa aku tidak suka kalo kamu jalan sama dia?" aku mengangguk

"Kau ingat Rachel VanDamme? Dia adalah salah satu mantan pacar Blaise, kau tahu apa yang terjadi dengannya hingga mereka putus? Alex mencampakkannya. Dan kau tau apa yang selanjutnya terjadi? Dia langsung berpacaran dengan Danielle Perrie, anak Hufflepuff."

"Maksudmu Blaise sering mempermainkan perempuan?"

"Ya, dan aku tidak mau hal itu terjadi padamu."

"Tidak, aku tidak percaya dengan apa yang kamu katakan. Aku yakin Blaise laki-laki yang baik"

"Kau harus percaya padaku Ve. Aku tidak mau kamu tertimpa hal yang sama seperti Rachel."

"Mengapa?"

"Karena kamu adikku. Dan aku peduli padamu."

"Tapi aku tetap tidak percaya!" Teriakku langsung berlari pergi menghampiri Blaise dan kami pun bergegas kembali ke Hogwarts.

Semenjak kejadian itu, aku dan Draco menjadi jarang bicara. 3 minggu berlalu sejak peristiwa itu. Sampai akhirnya pesta dansa natal pun tiba. Aku pergi dengan Blaise tentu saja. Kami sudah jadian sekitar 1 minggu sebelum pesta dimulai.

Setelah selesai berdandan, aku pun segera turun ke ruang rekreasi dan keluar untuk menemui Blaise. Blaise kelihatan sangat tampan denga jubah pesta berwarna biru tua. Sangat cocok dengan warna matanya. Di ruang rekreasi sudah ada Sarah yang datang dengan Colin Creevey. Susan juga ada, dia datang dengan Seamus Finnigan. Aku langsung pamit pada mereka karena ada Blaise yang menungguku di depan pintu ruang rekreasi. Sedangkan Ginny sedang menghadiri pesta dansa yang dilaksanakan lebih awal bersama Dean.

"Wow, kau cantik sekali Ve." Puji Blaise sambil memakaikan korsase ke tanganku.

"Terimakasih, kau juga tampan dengan jas biru tuamu."

"Sudah selesai kan? Ayo kita turun ke aula. Pestanya sudah mau mulai loh." Sahut Blaise

"Oh iya, sudah jam 7 kurang 5. Ayo kita bergegas."

Kami pun segera turun menuju aula besar tempat diadakannya pesta dansa. Sesampainya disana, acara sambutan oleh sudah mulai. Setelah selesai menyampaikan pidato sambutan, dia membuka pesta dansa dengan berdansa bersama . kemudian disusul dengan pasangan-pasangan lain yang turun ke pesta dansa. Salah satunya aku dan Blaise. Setelah kurang lebih setengah jam berdansa, kami pun memutuskan untuk beristirahat dan mengambil minuman. Kami pun akhirnya mengobrol sambil duduk melepas lelah.

Beberapa saat kemudian Blaise bilang dia ingin ke toilet. dia bilang dia tidak akan lama, tapi setelah menunggu cukup lama dan Blaise tidak juga kembali aku pun memutuskan untuk menyusulnya ke toilet. setibanya di toilet laki-laki aku mendengar suara laki-laki dan perempuan sedang berbicara diiringi dengan isakan tangis si penasaran, aku pun menguping di dekat pintu.

"Kamu kenapa pergi sama cewek Gryffindor itu sih? Aku kan pacar kamu! Harusnya kamu pergi sama aku! Kamu bilang kamu sakit!" teriak cewek itu.

"Kamu mau tau kenapa aku bohong sama kamu dan malah pergi sama cewek Gryffindor itu? Karna dia lebih cantik, kaya, pintar dan lebih segala-galanya dari kamu. Aku udah ilfeel sama kamu. Kita putus!" sahut laki-laki itu

Saat laki-laki itu keluar dari toilet, aku benar-benar terkejut melihat bahwa Blaise lah laki-laki itu. Karna sudah mendenngar semua percakapan tadi, aku pun langsung berlari meninggalkan Blaise yang terkejut melihat kehadiranku. Ternyata apa yang Draco katakana padaku sebelumnya semuanya benar. Kalau Blaise itu suka mempermainkan perempuan.

"Ve! Tunggu! Ve!" kejar Blaise sambil menarik-narik tanganku

" Apalagi sih?! Aku udah tau semuanya. Ternyata semua yang dikatakan Draco tentang kamu itu benar. Aku benci sama kamu!"

Aku pun berlari ke ruang rekreasi. Aku merasa amat sangat bodoh tidak mendengarkan kata-kata Draco.

"Aduh!"

Aku menabrak seseorang, dan orang itu adalah... Oh gawat. Draco!

"Ve? Kamu kenapa? Apa yang terjadi?"

Aku tidak bisa menjawab dan hanya bisa tidak lama, datanglah Blaise.

"Ve, kamu salah paham Ve. Tolong dengarkan aku. Kamu salah paham Ve."

"Cukup Blaise. Aku sudah tau semuanya. Aku tidak mau bertemu kamu lagi. Kita putus. Lebih baik kamu pergi sekarang."

"Ve, tapi Ve... tolong dengarkan aku dulu." Blaise berusaha menarik tanganku.

"Blaise! Kau dengar dia. Sekarang lebih baik kau pergi sebelum aku menghajarmu!' Draco mengancam Blaise.

"Diam kau Malfoy. Urusanku bukan denganmu. Kau tidak usah ikut campur!" Blaise berteriak dan terus berusaha menarikku untuk ikut dengannya dan terus memohon padaku untuk memaafkannya.

"Kau tuli? Ve tidak ingin bertemu denganmu lagi. Jadi lebih baik sekarang kau pergi!"

"Ah berisik kau Malfoy!" Blaise hilang kendali dan menonjok Draco. Draco membalasnnya dan mereka berdua pun bertengkar.

Aku kaget sekali! Apa-apain ini! Yaampun mereka berdua bertengkar! Aku sebaiknya memanggil sekarang!

Aku pun berlari ke aula besar dan memanggil . lalu dan beberapa guru lain datang dan memisahkan Draco dan Blaise dan membawa mereka ke ruang kepala sekolah sebelum banyak anak lain yang datang menonton karna sudah cukup banyak siswa yang melihat perkerlahian itu.

Aku akhirnya kembali ke ruang rekreasi dengan ditemani ketiga sahabatku, Susan, Sarah, dan Ginny.

"Kau tidak apa-apa Ve? Mau kuambilkan teh hangat?" Ginny menawarkan

"Iya Gin. Boleh. Terimakasih banyak."

Ginny pun kembali membawa teh hangat. Dan setelah menghabiskan teh itu dan diriku menjadi lebih tenang...

"Jadi Ve, apa yang terjadi? Mengapa Blaise dan Draco bisa sampai bertengkar seperti itu?" Susan bertanya

Dan aku pun menceritakan semuanya pada mereka.

"Yaampun, kau serius. Pantas saja Draco sampai marah begitu. Yasudah, tidak usah kau pikirkan. Sekarang lebih baik kau ganti baju dan tidur. Agar besok kau lebih segar. Liat tuh matamu sudah mulai terlihat seperti bludger..." Ginny berkata

Aku pun hanya bisa tertawa pelan dan berterimakasih pada mereka. Sudah menemaniku disaat seperti ini. Aku pun segera ganti baju dan tidur, setelah menyuruh mereka kembali ke pesta dansa yang masih berlangsung. Tentu saja mereka tidak mau awalnya, tapi akhirnya Susan dan Sarah pergi. Tapi Ginny yang keras kepala bersikeras untuk menemaniku.

_Keesokan paginya_

Aku merasa lebih enakan pagi ini. Aku pun melihat jam dan menunjukan pukul 7 pagi. Ah untung hari ini hari minggu, aku tidak harus masuk kelas. Ginny sudah tidak ada di kasur, sedangkan Susan dan Sarah masih tidur. Ah mereka pasti masih capek dengan pest dansa semalam. Aku pun bergegas mandi dan turun menuju ruang rekreasi Slytherin. Aku harus menemui Draco.

"Hey Theodore, apa kau melihat Draco?" aku bertanya pada Theodore Nott yang kebetulan baru berjalan keluar dari ruang rekreasi.

"Hey Ve, maaf aku tidak lihat. Di kamar sih sudah tidak ada. Sepertinya dia sudah pergi sejak tadi."

"Oh begitu ya, yasudah terimakasih Theo. Kalau begitu aku duluan."

"Oke Ve, bye."

Aku bingung. Kemana perginya Draco pagi-pagi begini? Aku pun berpikir kemana Draco mungkin pergi. Ah, aku tahu!

Aku pun bergegas menuju danau hitam. Aku yakin Draco ada disana. Dia sering menghabiskan waktu disana jika sedang sedih. Dan... yup! There he is! Draco terlihat sedang melamun di pinggir danau. Aku pun bergegas menghampirinya.

"Drake..."

"Ve? Hey? Kau tidak apa-apa?

"Ya, aku tidak apa-apa. Bagaimana denganmu? Apa yang terjadi di ruang kepala sekolah?"

Draco pun menceritakan semua yang terjadi di ruang kepala sekolah. Dia dan Blaise disuruh menceritakan dengan detil mengapa mereka bertengkar. Draco pun menceritakan betapa kurang ajarnya Blaise kepadaku dan akhirnya lepas kendali lalu memukul Blaise. Dan karena itu mereka pun diceramahi lama sekali oleh Prof. Dumbledore, Prof. Snape, dan Prof. McGonagall. Draco dan Blaise dihukum detensi selama 1 bulan.

"Ah Drake, maafkan aku. Gara-gara membelaku kau jadi kena detensi begini..." aku pun mulai menangis karna merasa bersalah.

"Ah, sudahlah, tidak apa-apa kok. Apa salah seorang kakak membela adiknya yang disakiti oleh orang lain?"

"Ya tidak sih, tapi aku sering berpikir. Mengapa kau begitu menyayangiku? Sedangkan ayah dan ibu tidak menyayangiku sama sekali dan aku seorang Gryffindor. Seharusnya aku kau benci Drake... mengapa kau melakukan semua ini?"

"Ventura Narcissa Malfoy, dengarkan aku baik-baik. Kamu adalah adikku. Kamu adikku. Dan aku kakakmu. Dan aku menyayangimu dengan sepenuh hatiku. Akan kuberikan apapun untukmu. Nyawaku adalah kamu, dan hidupku adalah kamu. Dan aku tidak ingin sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padamu. Apapun itu. Dan aku akan melakukan apapun untuk melindungimu, karna kamu adikku. Kamu mengerti?"

"Oh Drake, aku menyayangimu juga Drake! Aku sungguh beruntung mempunyai kakak sepertimu. Aku menyayangimu Drake! Dan aku berjanji akan mendengarkan semua perkataanmu. Aku sayang kamu Drake! Aku senang sekali punya kakak sepertimu!"

"Aku juga Ve. Aku senang sekali punya adik sepertimu..."

Aku dan Draco pun berpelukan dalam tangis bahagia karna memiliki satu sama lain. Aku tidak perduli kalau ayah dan ibuku membenciku. Kalau aku adalah Malfoy yang terbuang hanya karna masuk Gryffindor. Bahwa semua keluargaku membenciku karna aku masuk Gryffindor. Karna aku mempunyai kakak yang luar biasa dan sangat menyayangiku dan aku akan melakukan apapun untuknya. Karna dia kakakku...


End file.
